Shadows Of Grace
by Indigo Child
Summary: I wrote this oneshot for an unloved fandomsunloved pairings challenge. This particular oneshot focuses on the unpopular pairing of Kevin and Miho, the two silent characters of this dark comicbook series. Complete.


**Shadows Of Grace**

Like a graceful bird, she sat perched upon the rooftop. She looked down over Old Town, the wretched hole she called home. Its putrid stench filled her nostrils, along with her soul. She noticed that very few girls were roaming the streets. That seemed to be the way of things, at least for the past several weeks anyway. Word out on the street was that there was a kidnapper on the loose. He'd gotten Goldie, amongst others, and was still looking for more. More what?

With great care and elegance, she stalked along the rooftop's edge. Her eyes, those deadly cold eyes that showed no hint of compassion or regret, caught the faintest sight of a moving shadow, a mere whisper in the darkness. Deadly little Miho's heart suddenly ached to use her sword. It had been a while since she'd used it and she longed to feel hot crimson splatter against her skin. Maybe she could prey upon the shadow?

The small Asian girl made no sound as she moved. She was trying to set her sights on her target, the shadow. Was he the kidnapper? Or Goldie's killer? She didn't know and she didn't care. All she knew was that she didn't like what she saw and she was thirsting for a kill, her sword begging to be to be used. Gail had given her the job of protecting Old Town and that's exactly what she was going to do. But she was going to do it _her_ way. Besides, she knew Gail wouldn't disapprove. The warrior woman always seemed to enjoy her… tactics.

Miho's eyes locked onto the shadow. It was quick, it was silent. Good. She didn't want her job to be over too quickly. A little challenge would make the kill all the more sweet and satisfying. She liked that. She wanted that.

**&&&**

He stood there in the shadows of one of the rundown buildings. He'd been there before, many times. But this night was different. The stinking wind blowing through Old Town somehow smelled wrong to him, not like it did every other night he'd been there.

He crouched low and smiled. Without a sound, he moved into another building's shadow, making his way deeper into the hole known as Old Town. He pushed up his glasses and caught sight of silhouette moving along the rooftops. A girl. She wasn't like the others he'd seen roaming the streets. She looked untouched, but she was far from innocent, he could see that plain as day. Did she need for her soul to be saved? Could he save it for her?

Those were questions that Kevin did not know the answer to. All he did know was that he was mesmerized by her beauty, her stealth. She was _definitely_ someone who was his equal in the ways of combat. He could see that immediately in how she moved.

Again, he just smiled.

**&&&**

Deadly little Miho narrowed her eyes in order to better focus on her prey. It was a man, that she could definitely tell. And there was something about the way he moved that made her feel like her body was on fire. He seemed at one in the darkness, moving swiftly without sound. She liked that.

The angelic beauty leaped down off the rooftop and landed in the street, in a tiger's crouch. She lifted up her head, her eyes locked onto her prey.

The man just stared back, mesmerized. He smiled.

Miho stood up and paced back and forth, her eyes never leaving Kevin. The two just gazed at each other for a moment. And though no words were spoken, they knew what they had to do.

Instantly, Kevin leaped out towards the girl. With ease and grace, Miho dodged his kick and then his punch. It was mere child's play to the Asian girl. Kevin continued his aerial maneuvers around Miho and then finally managed to scratch her angelic face with his long finger nails.

Her blood was hot, thick and red. He could smell its pungent odor and that craving deep in his belly began to rise and grow stronger. He needed to taste her flesh and drink her blood. He wanted her. He wanted to save her.

Miho didn't flinch at all. She continued standing there waiting for her opportunity to strike. She knew it would come. Patience. She just needed to remain patient.

Suddenly, she drew her sword and cut the man's arm in one swift, easy motion. He winced slightly. Miho's heart fluttered.

Kevin stood up and stared at Miho. The two locked gazes and found themselves unable to move. The man smiled at the girl and her face showed nothing but apathy. No words were needed. Each knew where the other one stood, what they were thinking, feeling.

Miho gripped her sword tightly, yearning to spill the man's blood. But she could see into his tortured soul and feel him staring back, seeing all her vulnerabilities. The urge was great, but she couldn't bring herself to strike.

Kevin wanted to taste her flesh, feel it dripping down his throat and into his stomach. He wanted to become one with her soul, to feel her inside his body. Despite the overwhelming feeling, he couldn't bring himself to strike her let alone eat her.

Suddenly, their ids took over and they threw themselves at each other. The moment was brief and intense, but it was all they needed. A few seconds of pure bliss would more than make up for the fact that they were from opposite sides of the tracks. Miho knew that Kevin was Cardinal Roarke's little 'prodigy' and Kevin knew that Miho was an Old Town gal. Their reputations preceded each other. Now, they were face to face and unable to do anything but what their animal instincts insisted that they do.

Miho's mouth was delicious and Kevin made sure to bite it just enough so he could taste her blood. Miho normally would've slashed a person to ribbons for being so bold, but it somehow felt different with Kevin. For the first time in her life, it actually felt _right_.

The two broke away and Kevin immediately flitted off into the darkness. Miho lost sight of him as he became one with the shadows once again. She narrowed her eyes and once satisfied that he was gone, she worked her way back up onto the rooftops of Old Town. The wretched hole she would die to protect.

The deadly angel crouched low and noticed Kevin's silhouette in the distance, just beyond the borders of Old Town. He was looking back at her, that much she knew. She also knew he was saying good bye. He somehow knew that they'd never meet again. She knew it too. But, at least they'd always have that one brief moment where their mouths made contact and they could feel the others' fire burning deep within their tortured, yet apathetic, souls.


End file.
